Anytime
by x6655321
Summary: China, IL - Frank x Steve smut! I figured I'd take a whack at it, considering no one else has yet. (Note: photo does not belong to me.)


It had been an average day at UCI. One of paranormal encounters, unearthly phenomenon, and numerous near-death experiences.

Frank's car had been smashed to pieces by the Dean earlier that day, so Steve offered to drive him home. It was the least a brother could do, right? I mean, it had taken some gentle pushing on Frank's end, since Steve was having another student "changing her mind about him" over for dinner and he wanted time to actually MAKE dinner.

"H-hey man, thanks for giving me a ride," Frank said, still tense from the day's events.

Steve smirked and looked over at him in the passenger's seat.

"No sweat," he said, nonchalantly.

In his head, he was considering the repercussions of just dumping him on the side of the road (mostly Frank's whining) but he figured he liked his brother too much to go through with that anyway.

They drove down the road and Steve lit a cigar. He offered one to Frank, who declined, and turned up the radio. Their favorite song as kids was playing. Immediately there was a moment of recognition, and they slowly both turned to meet each other's eyes and grinned. Steve smacked the car door with cigar in hand and yelled the lyrics with Frank the rest of the way home.

They'd both been so into the song that they didn't realize where they were until they pulled into Steve's parking space at his apartment.

"Oh shit, dude," Steve said, after realizing his mistake, "sorry, I wasn't even thinking about where I was headed." He chuckled to himself, wiping his glasses off on his signature earth-toned ensemble.

Frank watched him intently as he did this, still daydreaming of far-off times of their childhood and adolescence.

They'd only had one another most of their lives, and it was during their teens that Frank noticed this awkward feeling every time Steve would compliment him (which, granted, wasn't very often.) At first he chalked it up to just admiration; he'd always looked up to Steve. Always.

Steve brought his first girl home when he was in his late teens, only after he'd gotten rid of his acne and coke-bottle glasses. Frank watched through a hole in the wall they'd made as children connecting their two rooms and got off to their intimacy.

It was the chick he'd told himself he was jerking it to, but his eye would continue to wander to Steve and his masculine physique. He tried to refrain at first, but at some point just gave in and came with thoughts of only his brother - on top of him, kissing him, fucking him senseless - swirling in his head.

"So is that what you want to do?" Steve asked, staring quizzically at Frank.

"W-w-what?"

Steve laughed, setting down the phone he'd been texting on while his brother was reminiscing. "Do you want to have dinner here? That bitch I was having over fucking bailed on me," he said, some anger in his voice.

"Only if you want to, man," Frank said hesitantly.

"The stuff is gonna go bad soon anyway, so I have to make it all tonight," Steve responded, rubbing his chin.

"Uh... yeah, yeah," Frank answered, opening the car door and stepping out.

Steve shook his head and smirked at his socially challenged brother as he shut off the ignition.

* * *

Inside his apartment, the atmosphere changed drastically. Steve had obviously gotten the place ready in hopes of nailing that stick of a girl. He'd always been into the more lanky figure for whatever reason.

"Nice candles, brother... 'Passionfruit'?" Frank teased, sizing up the living room. It was sort of cramped. Maybe it was that way on purpose to more quickly seduce Steve's subjects of interest.

That's really all the college girls are to him. He doesn't particularly care about any of them, with the exception of Pony, but she's way curvier (and naggier) than any chick he'd ever sleep with.

"Sorry about how it looks. I mean, the ladies love it, but I'm not trying to fuck you," Steve said jokingly.

Frank coughed and sat down on the couch. He'd been on edge since the morningtime, and thinking about his brother in a sexual nature while in his romance-inducing apartment was not making the feelings dissipate any faster.

Steve started making dinner and Frank clicked on the television. "Whoa," Frank whispered.

"What?" Steve called from the other room. He's always had ears like a hawk.

"Oh, dude, you still rent porn on the TV?" Frank said, busting out laughing. The television had turned on to show the adult section of On Demand and Steve's recent purchases.

"Man, what the fuck?" Steve said frustratedly, walking out of the kitchen to see what Frank was looking at.

It was about the time that he stepped into the living room that Frank realized all of his purchases had been gay porn.

"Give me that," Steve demanded, grabbing the remote from Frank's hand and turning it off.

Steve ran a hand down his head nervously once Frank had stopped processing what he'd seen and turned to face him. Frank began to form a question, but was offset by a feeling of tightening in his pants. He looked down to meet a raging erection staring back at him.

Steve was well aware of Frank's hard-on almost immediately. He had been focused on him since he'd turned the television off.

Frank, not knowing what to do, started to leave when Steve pulled him by the arm and met his lips in a nervous, unprepared kiss. That didn't matter. Frank began to kiss back after the initial shock and Steve grabbed for the bulge in his brother's pants.

"This is really bad," Steve moaned into the kiss, which was quickly becoming more intense.

"I know, man," Frank moaned back.

They made their way back to the bedroom. Steve pushed Frank down on the bed and had whipped off his brother's pants in the blink of an eye. He still had trouble removing bras occasionally, but taking off pants? Second nature.

Frank was blushing like crazy by this point, precum seeping out of his plaid boxers as his brother felt him up.

"Goddamn," Steve said, looking at the size of Frank's dick. Frank bit his lip at this.

"Man, what are we doing?" Frank asked. He hated not being more willing, but this was so sudden. He'd fawned over his brother forever now, but there had been no similar feelings on Steve's end... or so he'd thought.

"I know you want me. It's pretty fucking obvious, dude," Steve said, ripping apart Frank's boxers as he took them off, "and truth be told, I've wanted to fuck you for a long time coming."

"W-why?" Frank questioned, surprised and somehow even more hard than he was before.

"I dunno, I guess I've always been curious about it," Steve said, suddenly deep in thought.

"Oh," Frank said quietly, flopping back on the bed. This wasn't the conclusive answer he was wishing for, but the object of his affections WAS about to screw him, so he didn't complain.

Steve peered down at the thick cock in front of him. He'd never done anything with a guy before, and he didn't want to do a shit job at blowing his brother. He wrapped his lips around the head and pressed his tongue on the tip, tasting a man's precum for the first time. It tasted a lot like nothing, but Steve was willing to put on a show.

He moaned like it was the best fucking thing he'd ever tasted in his life and Frank's cock throbbed in his mouth. He smiled and went down further. He couldn't make it all the way (Frank was a good 7 inches and Steve was a newbie) but he tried his damndest. Frank moaned profanities and cupped his hand around Steve's head to push him even farther.

Steve gagged a little, but recovered well and sucked even faster on the huge cock in his mouth. He undid his pants and started pleasuring himself as well.

Frank didn't get nearly as much pussy as Steve did and after the "perfect lecture" situation he wasn't too keen on jacking off, so he was on edge within a few minutes. "I'm gonna c-"

"You better not!" Steve shouted.

Frank jumped and Steve looked at him very seriously.

"Don't cum until I do," Steve commanded, getting up to find the lube in his dresser drawer.

After he'd lubed himself up, he aligned himself with Frank's ass.

"HEY HEY HEY, STOP!" Frank screeched, closing his legs.

"What?!" Steve asked, taken aback.

"You have to... you know... put fingers in first. Otherwise it'll hurt too much."

"Ooh."

Steve lubed up his fingers. One finger was easy. Two made Frank squirm. Three and he was writhing so hard that Steve had to hold him down.

He fingered his brother for a good while, stopping to make a scissoring motion from time to time. Frank began to like the feeling and moaned softly. Steve abruptly pulled his fingers out and Frank protested, but Steve had coated himself in lube again and shoved his cock in Frank's ass in one swift motion.

Frank lost it. Screaming, grabbing at pillows, grabbing at Steve... until his ever-so-generous brother reached a hand down to stroke his brother's erection, still hard as rocks.

It was slow at first. Steve wanted Frank to feel the most pleasure possible, so he only sped up when Frank begged him to. Steve really enjoyed seeing his brother panting below him like this. He leaned down to kiss him and Frank wrapped him up in a sweaty embrace, tongue-fucking his mouth while Steve wailed on Frank's virgin ass with every ounce of energy he had.

They were both in ecstasy. With every thrust of Steve's cock he got closer to climaxing. Sooner than he thought, Steve burst inside of Frank and collapsed on top of him, only exerting strength into finishing his brother off. He started giving him hickeys on the neck and collarbone, and that was all it took for Frank to explode all over Steve and himself.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up and not saying a word to each other, they sat down on the edge of the bed and made eye contact. Frank kissed Steve's cheek.

"Thanks, man," Frank whispered in Steve's ear.

"Anytime... seriously, anytime," Steve assured him, laughing at how fucked up this whole thing was and how little he actually cared.

It wasn't the magical experience either of them had imagined, but it was way better than any sex they'd ever had before. Satisfied, they passed out wrapped up in one another's arms.


End file.
